A Thing Called Love
by urharmony
Summary: “Welcome to the Hogart house,this is your new home”“Hogart house?”Manny looks to Emma who was already staring back at the one and only Jay Hogart.Emma and Manny go into foster care to end up living with Jay Hogart.Major Jemma.Disclaimer:degrassi isnt mine
1. Are you ready?

Emma was in the back of the car beside Manny as the driver drove them to their new house, she didn't get why she couldn't stay with her mother.

Sure Spike has been tipsy for awhile but everybody drinks right? Snake was just putting too much pressure on her…the cops just came into the house at the youngest time.

The stupid neighbors called them anyways. It was just a one time fight between man and wife…

Well…not man and wife anymore.

Emma let a tear slip and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She blinks and wipes it away to look to Manny "It's okay Em, we'll be fine…we still have each other" she promises.

Emma looked forward checking out the street that was just 10 minutes away from Degrassi.

"What about Jack?" Emma almost whispered, Manny's eyes watered and Emma gulped down her cry harshly "Who does he have?"

The driver in the front seat glanced at them and then down at a file on the passenger seat no one was in. Jack Simpson. 2 years old.

"He was young…a family want him, he'll be grateful of what he gets, don't you think that's best for him?" the driver asks, Emma stared at him and he breaths "You can visit him anytime you like…Holidays and such…Montreal is just a plane away"

Emma numbly looks down and just nods.

Manny frowns and looks out the window, this sucked. Both were parentless and going to some unknown place.

She glanced back at Emma and softens "I love you Em, I won't leave you…this is our last year of Degrassi…we'll make it through and when we're 18, we can do whatever we want" she said

"I guess you're right" admits Emma and smiled softly "I love you too, Manny"

The girls look back out the window and took the new scenery in.

"We're here" the driver said.

Emma looks to Manny who shared another interested look with her. They look in the middle and get their bags while slowly opening the car doors.

The driver stepped out and took their bags to lead them to the front porch; he was the only one walking up the steps.

"Ready?" Manny asks Emma.


	2. Kill me, Thrill me

Emma breaths sizing up the house and nods "Ready than I'll ever be" she admits.

The house was regular size, tall and town house looking.

The garage was opening from the house and Emma was the only one that looked inside it…Manny and the driver turned to the man who opened the door

"Hi" he smiled "You must be the new kids"

"Kids?" Manny whispers do her self since Emma wasn't listening.

"You must be Elliot" the driver shakes his hand and nods "Yep, these are the girls…I heard you got lots of foster kids in here so I'm thinking they will be great here" he confirms

"Defiantly" Elliot agrees smiling to the girls.

The driver turned to both of them.

"Welcome to the Hogart house, this foster home is for the best" he says

"Hogart house?" Manny looks to Emma who was already staring back at Jay Hogart who was working on a car in the garage.

Jay's breath stopped as he saw them and turned his back so they couldn't see his eyes bulging out of his skull

_WHAT?!_

"Oh-my-god" Emma turned back to Manny and then the driver "You know…that living on the streets thing that teenagers like us do these days…I think that'd be fun" she said

The driver just waved good bye

"But…" drifts Manny with the sadden look like Emma's, she huffs "I-he…we don't…" she stuttered.

"Come on in" Elliot lets them in and turns back outside "Jay! Get in here" he shouts to him.

Jay nods by his car and breaths. Emma? Emma Nelson, in his house?

"Kill me" breaths Jay and goes up the porch stairs and into the house to see the girls sitting on the stairs in front of the front door. He coughs awkwardly.

Both girls just glare at him and share a look with each other. Elliot looked more than happy.


	3. Introduction of the family

**Forgot to say, this takes place in Season 6. Its around Christmas time and Sean never came back but Emma and Peter still broke up over lying and such. Thanks! Reviews don't forget, I love them.**

Elliot then clapped his hands together and points to the rec room beside the stairs "Let me lead you to the others"

Emma and Manny got up to follow Elliot as did Jay for him to bump into Emma, they both made a grunt noise and tried to avoid any contact.

"Hey guys" Elliot greets 3 kids. He picked up his usual Corona beer and shuts the t.v off pointing to the kids.

"Hey!" the one that looked oldest said and the others keep crying.

"Shush…this is just for a minute" said Elliot glaring at them and nods to the new girls "This is Manny and Emma…sure all of you aren't related but show some respect"

"Like you?" grunts Jay sitting in his own chair.

Emma saw the look between him and Elliot. Not a good look either.

"Girls this is Jay, he's not so minded so just ignore him…couldn't give an inch anyway" he grits teeth and Jay just ignored any how by helping one of the little kids that was a girl tie her shoe.

Emma tilted her head a bit, to hear what Elliot just said and to see what Jay was doing, it didn't go with the scene.

She then shook her head reminding herself she hated Jay. Hello?! STD.

"We know him" Manny rolls eyes and Jay just smirks at her, she huffs and Elliot just nods.

"Right…same school, you will know Mia then" he said and the girls nod "Have you met her daughter Isabella?" he points to the little girl trying to play with Jay

"Not right now Izzy" he always called her.

"So then here are the last two, Connor and Jake" Elliot introduced and finished the rest of the beer letting out a loud 'ah'ing noise at the end.

Jay rolled his eyes and Connor just stared at Elliot. Connor was 2nd youngest after Isabella who was 4. Connor was 5 and Jake was 12.

"Jay, you can show them around" and the man left without any other word.

"Nice…" drifts Manny to Emma who nods in agreement but sarcastically.

"Not everyone has a perfect family" snaps Jay and points ahead "Follow"

"year later and he still treats girls as if a dog" Emma said loud enough for him to hear, he swallowed hard and looked away.

In a year…a lot could change.

…she just didn't know it… yet.


	4. sneaking glances

Unlike back at home, Manny and Emma's room were upstairs.

But they were happy to see Mia who had a room right beside them. All kids had the upstairs actually, it was just a big hall with the bathroom at the end.

Downstairs was for Jay in the basement where his room took place.

Elliot had an office on the main flow and slept in the coach room where a bed was for guests…well, his now.

It's been a week and Emma still didn't like being there, or near Jay.

_Knock, knock._

Emma and Manny from separate beds that laid next to each other had the teens look up and see Elliot.

He wobbled a bit and leaned on the doorframe "Time to get up" he said "School is soon, Jay will drive you" he confirms

They nod and he closes the door

"Hung over much?" laughs Manny

Emma joins in but shakes her head "I think he's still drunk" they laugh more and head downstairs where Connor was yelling breakfast like every morning.

Emma wore her white tank and blue checkered pants as she and Manny jogged down the stairs

"I got to pee" Manny said "Meet you in the kitchen" she left.

Emma rubs her arms and headed to the kitchen.

Mia sat down around the kitchen table with Jake and Isabelle both laughing on how she was eating.

"Your so messy honey" laughs Mia cleaning Isabelle up.

"Jay…some kid told me he was going to beat me up" cried Connor "Than I told him you could beat him up" he says

Jay had the urge to chuckle as he opened his water bottle.

"Please?" whined Connor jumping up and down "He's **really **mean" he cried "What do I do?".

Emma at the door frame closely watched the two talking and couldn't help but soften on how much the kids depended on Jay.

Why did they?

"Don't fight him Connor" was all Jay said "Just ignore him…" he sips his water.

"Hey Em" Mia greets and Emma snaps her eyes away from the boys and to her to smile a bit back and sit beside.

Jay snuck a glance at her and back to Connor, he had a reputation…

Emma didn't see that, did she?


	5. Changes

Getting ready for first day, well since the big move, the first day back to school, Emma got in her 2007 clothes.

And Jay now knew he wasn't the only one to change.

His eyes popped out and his breath stopped as he felt himself harden…then shook it off in stupidity remembering he's a changed man.

"What are you wearing?" Jay stopped her on the stairs and Emma's brown eyes looked up to him as she put her black heels on

"A skirt and shirt?" she taunts him.

"More booty skirt and a under shirt" his eyes couldn't go back in and his mouth was still down in shock.

Emma was wearing a short jean skirt with a white belly tank top.

She rolled her eyes going to the coat hanger "I was putting something over it" she glared at him "Dad…"

She put a green sweater on that still showed her stomach and Jay couldn't find his words.

"Hey guys" Mia greets walking right passed and opened the door to close it after.

"Morning" Manny then came down and Jay was still staring at Emma "Ready?" she asks them

Jay shook his head "You didn't even change!" he exclaimed to Emma.

"Uh…yes I did, I was wearing a white shirt before…now it's a green sweater" she confirms

"You are such a-" Jay was cut off by Manny.

"Lets not yell today, I have a big day…I can feel it already, we missed a week of school" she reminds Emma and she nods going out.

Jay breaths and waved to the 3 kids and shut the door behind him.

Jake shook his head and snickers looking to Connor "he digs her" he said

Connor nods his head in agreement and Isabella giggled "Pretttyyy…" was all she said.

Emma and Manny were dropped off as Jay stood behind and held Mia back "Since when is Nelson a Santos?" he asks

"Oh Jay…" Mia rolled her eyes "Look, I heard about your past and I don't know much but to say she's doing what she did with you to others…I'd say…yes, yes she is" she confirms

Jays mouth dropped "And you let your friend do this?" he asks

"I have no say in what she does Jay, and neither do you…she's been through hard times too" Mia gave a half smile and left.

Jay stood there looking at his once school. He was 19 now and out.

But Emma was still in…


	6. Accidents will happen

Emma trailed around the house the next day seeing it was only 3 and the kids were still at school and Manny and Mia had cheerleading practice.

She took steps outside and turned her head to noises being made.

Jay was in the garage and was louder than usual; even with his music blaring you can hear the tools being thrown down.

Emma rolls eyes and huffs heading toward the garage.

Jay worked under his hood fixing some engine blow outs and Emma snuck around him and tapped on his shoulder.

His head hit to high up and banged on the hood, he shot back as the hood went down and he cursed staring it.

He then heard her soft laughter and his heart skip.

"Ow…" he said out loud while turning and rubbing his head. Emma was laughing even harder now and he rolls eyes "Yeah, keep it up…"

Emma was enjoying his pain until her heart stopped and frowned "Oh. You're bleeding" she then felt guilty.

As Jay felt his finger tips on his forehead he brought it down and saw little blood, Emma was looking around for an aid kit or something

"I am" he states about bleeding.

Emma just found a cloth and wet it under a random sink and went back to him "Here" she puts it on his head and he pressed his hand on hers to get it.

Both hearts skipped a beat.

Emma pulled her hand back and gave a strange look, what was that? She looked at the ground and Jay chuckles "Didn't hurt that much, Nelson" he jokes.

She looks back at him and shook the feeling off as she rolls eyes "I was just thinking on how I could actually kill you with making it look like an accident" she smirks.

Jay just snickers and leans on the car "Would you really want that?"

"Yeah" lies Emma "I would" she bit the inside of her mouth

Jay just kept staring back at her in wonder and amusement.

She finally ugh's and turns "I can't stand you for even a moment, how am I supposed to live with you?!" she exclaims going back in the house.


	7. Like, what you see

Jay was in his bed wearing just black boxers and had arms behind his head thinking things over.

He wondered if Emma meant what she said…

If she could only look closer and see he'd change…he's gotten over the ravine and taking a lot of responsibility.

Especially at home…but that's been going on since he was 10 and his mom left.

He heard noise and looked at Emma coming down the stairs she saw him and he chuckles when she rolled her eyes at him.

"Like what you see?" he teased

"Got over it months ago" she taunts back

"Months?" he jokes "It's been a almost a year Nelson" he laughs a bit and then frowns seeing she was ignoring him and went straight to the laundry room.

Emma put her and Manny's clothes in the laundry room and Jay walks over.

She turned and gasped.

_God, his body is so damn hot! Why does he have to be so gorgeous? _

Emma looks away and glared "Do you have to stalk me?" she asks

"Just getting my clothes Emma" he smirks leaning over and got them.

"Good…you need them" she sized him up and down.

He put his hands up as if in front of a cop "this is my room" he said.

Emma looks around and at him "How can you stand the basement?" she remembered how much she hated the downstairs.

Jay shrugs "When you live here…it's the best thing" he said walking back to his bed and sitting on the edge of it.

Emma walked back over "Why don't you like Elliot? He gave you a home did he not?" she asks

Jay rose an eyebrow "He gave me a home because he made me" he said.

Emma went silent and then eyes him…Elliot was his dad "So you're the only one related in this house…"

Jay just nods and eyes her "He's no savior" he confirms eyeing her "So if you're looking for the 'family' home…this isn't it"

"I haven't seen anything lately" Emma snaps back.

Jay snickers "I've been here longer than you Em, he's just letting you get use to it"

They watched another for a moment and Emma looked out his window and started going upstairs while putting a jacket on

"Where are you going?" he hollers up to her.

"Out" she confirms.

Jay looked back at the clock, it was passed midnight.

He breaths and puts jeans on with a red shirt and grabbed his famous black jacket and hat.

He was going to follow her.


	8. What I saw

Jay lost Emma through the busy streets and cars parking into desperate parking spots.

Good thing he didn't bring his civic.

He saw her blonde hair flow through a crowd of people and guys that gawked her going passed.

Jay went passed the guys glaring and went into the back yard of a house that she went into too.

"Jay!" someone called and he turns

"Hey man" Jay greets but still looks around for Emma "Have you seen a blonde girl? Tall…model look" he states.

Skinny, an old friend, nods and thinks "I think you're talking about Emma Nelson, right?" he asks

"Yeah" Jay nods looking to him "Yeah, that's her"

Skinny just nods and Jay rolls his eyes, this guy was obviously too stoned like the others out here to get Jay's hint.

"Where is she?" Jay snaps

"Oh!" laughs Skinny and points behind him "She usually goes by the fire with Aaron"

"Aaron?" Jay stared "Aaron, Aaron?"

"Druggy himself" laughs Skinny and Jay turns to the fire.

Meanwhile with Emma.

"Hey babe" Aaron took her in his arms and kissed her neck "Where've you been?" he asks

"Unpacking" Emma sits on his lap and he traced his finger tips along her smooth tanned arms.

"Moved?" he frowns and puts on a lazy smirk.

_Jay's was so much better._

Emma shook her head from those thoughts and just kissed Aaron and he didn't complain… they kissed harder and Emma wanted everything off her mind. She didn't want to 'talk'

There were cheers and Emma pulls back as Aaron laughed with his friends being glad the hottest girl at the party was 'his'.

That didn't matter to her; she just grabbed his drink and swallowed it down. She continued watching the fire as Aaron kissed around her neck.

Back with Jay where he saw everything and only music sounded in his ears and only saw Emma.

He ignored whatever Skinny was saying and removed his eyes from Emma…

…and walked back home.


	9. The morning after

Emma woke up with a big hang over and frowns.

Manny rolled over and smiled "Morning sleepy head" she teased and jumped from her bed to Emma's.

Emma groaned and rolls over "Don't, please…my head is killing me" she confirms.

Having only wearing black short shorts and a white tank top, her neck was clear of all the hickies Aaron gave her.

Manny frowns "Again, Emma?" she shook her head and got off the bed.

Emma opened her eyes and sadly stared down when she heard the door close.

Jay who was walking up the stairs and Manny close the door harder than usual and looks closer "rough night?" he jokes, Manny just shook her head glancing back at the room and frowns.

"She never…" she then stops herself and Jay looks closer

"She never what?" he wanted to know.

"Nothing" she states and goes downstairs obviously looking upset and grumbling some unknown words.

Jay moved back from the door opening again and Emma came out and saw him "What?" she tiredly asks, he just simply shrugs.

She moved around him and he eyed her, defiantly hung over…he then bit his tongue seeing the marks Aaron gave her "1, 2, 3" he counts.

Emma crossed arms and glares turning "should I count your blow jobs?" she then gasps "Or should I count the STD'S"

"Emma, I thought we were over that" he fought back

"I never said anything about that" she shot back "I don't even want to be here" she went back downstairs and his mouth dropped. She than hollered up "And don't think I didn't see you at the party"

And she was out of sight.

He frowns "Damn she's good" he confirms and huffs. He felt a soft pull at his leg and looks down to Connor

"Why is Emma upset?" he asks

Jay breaths and looks down to Connor "Too much cookies" he said.

Connor laughed and ran back to his room, Jay caught Jake standing at the door and Jake laughs "You like her" he confirms.

Jay went to his room and Jake laughed hard running to his bed. Jay pointed at him and shut the door.


	10. Don't touch her

Emma walked to the kitchen and Elliot looked up from the newspaper "Morning Emma" he greets.

She gave a small smile and looks to Isabella at the door and Mia eyes the dad and then to Emma.

"We're going to the park" she states "We'll be back in 5" she confirms.

She waits for Elliot "Yes Mia, go" he rolls eyes back to the newspaper.

Mia eyes Emma than went out with her daughter…maybe she should of stay.

Emma went to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle, Elliot licked his dry lips and eyes her long legs.

The kids were just upstairs…

Elliot looked around and stood up going to Emma.

"So…" he drifts and Emma turns "Do you like it here?"

Emma shrugs "Yeah…" she admits "It's good"

Elliot nods going closer and Emma found herself leaning against a wall.

"You know…" he eyed her hickies and wanted to run his tongue over it himself.

Emma knew this look…lots of guys gave them it to her at the parties or the ravine…sometimes even at school. Elliot wanted her. Emma held her breath a bit afraid.

"Dad" Jay stood in the door frame and a look was in his eyes that made Elliot turn and step away from Emma.

"Yes 'son'" he mocks with a harsh laughs looking back to Emma.

She just stared at him and back at Jay.

"Phones for you…" Jay drifts and Emma gets up from the wall and behind Jay.

Elliot eyes them both "I didn't hear it ring"

Emma looked to Jay and walked to the stairs pretending she had to get something… Jay watched her go up until out of sight and looked to Elliot "Cause it didn't" he rose an eyebrow and turns.

"Smart ass" confirms Elliot and sits back at the table.

Jay turns back and walks to the table "Don't touch her" he warns his own father who got up staring down at him. Jay stood his ground.

Jay let out a pain noise as Elliot dug his fist into his gut as hard as he could. Jay felt almost torn apart.

Elliot pushed him over with a glare and bends to the ground.

Jay held his gut and glared up at his father "I won't let you do it" he confirms.

Elliot got up with an angry face and kicked him again.

"Ah" Jay grunts and crawls up breathing hard…he could fight him but he was better.

Elliot stomped away to outside and slammed the door…none of them noticed Emma standing at the top who saw and heard everything.


	11. Sneaked glances

Mia and Manny laughed together running up the stairs and opens the door on Emma on her bed reading a magazine

"Hey" Manny says

"We're going to go to Spinner's party" said Mia "You want to come?" she asks.

Emma saw Jay walk past them and down the stairs. He was wearing a white shirt and baggy black pants.

…obviously not going out.

"Um…" Emma drifts "No, it's okay, I'm going to stay in" she said.

Manny and Mia shared a look to laugh a bit "Are you kidding?" Mia asks, Emma shakes her head 'no'

"But you usually love going to the parties?" Manny didn't get it and Emma just slowly shrugs.

"I'm going to stay in" she looked through her magazine again.

"Okay" shrugs the girls to wave goodbye and skip down the stairs to outside where a car waited for them.

Emma heard the car go and drive down the street until out of sight and got up herself. She bit her lip and went to the door to stop and go to her mirror.

She looked around after frowning and put on jeans and a white tank top. Satisfied, she went downstairs where Jay was on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey…" Emma drifts seeing him and walking over playing with her hands.

Jay looks at her a bit dumb founded, why was she talking to him? Didn't she hate him? He then snickers "If you want a ride to the party, just say so" he said.

"No" Emma shakes her head sitting beside him "…I didn't feel like going" she confirms.

"You didn't?" he lift an eyebrow watching her closely "Have you been on drugs lately too?"

"Parties weren't my thing a year ago" she points out.

"No, but it is now….why stay home?" he asks.

Emma breaths getting up "Fine, I'll go then" she had to laugh when he grabbed her back down.

"Don't get so pissed off" he teased and lifted hands up as if in front of a cop when she hit him with a glare. He then points to the television "this means you have to watch Fast and the Furious though"

"You always liked your cars" she taunts with a smile glancing at the scenes of the movie "Besides…I love this movie" she confirms.

He laughs and she gave a look so he shut up "Your serious?" he asks and she nods. He made a shocked but interested look "Yeah well…I liked it more"

They narrowed eyes at another to smile a bit…

**Reviews. How do you like it? How do you want me to keep going? Give ideas please or I can't go on cause I don't know what to write. THankyou!**


	12. Over Rated

Jay and Emma actually sat beside another for a whole hour not technically fighting as they watched the movie.

"Yeah well Michelle is probably the only reason I watch it" Jay points out the girl in the movie.

Emma shook her head smiling and points to the buff and hot guy on the screen "Yeah but Vin Diesel is hotter, way hotter"

"Are you judging a girl, Nelson?" he asks "You do have your freaky ways" he jokes.

Emma smiled popping a chip into her mouth and swallowing it down to then look down in thought, wow, for once she wasn't feeling so depressed.

…and she was smiling.

She then looked to Jay to catch him watching her. Oh no, did he know this too?

"What?" Emma hid her blush and nervous thoughts.

Jay shrugs and mentally hit himself for being caught for watching her. Silence over took them until Emma spoke up first.

"I saw what you did, you know?" she says.

"I do a lot of things" Jay yawns tiredly feeling a bit sleepy and steals some blanket from her.

"With Elliot" Emma replies.

This woke Jay up who's eyes widen and looked to her feeling embarrassed and didn't know what to say. If anything man, do not stutter, do not stutter

"He, I just did it okay, shut up" he snapped his eyes to the movie but not really watching it.

"Okay…" drifts Emma "I just wanted to say thanks"

"So that's why your being nice girl tonight?" Jay bitters "Cause I did one good deed for you and you think you need to pay me back?"

"Jay that's not-" Emma was cut off by him.

"Well if that's how it's going to be I'd rather the bitch. Don't think I want you pity or sorry-ness" he angers getting up.

"Jay!" Emma calls, that wasn't how she thought. She actually wanted to be…well, friends, I guess…

Before any more words or glances Jay went down stairs and closed the door behind him. Emma leans back and breaths running a hand through her hair.

Jay went down the stairs and grabbed the hamper on his bed to throw it off a bit more than harshly and fell on it putting hands behind his head.

Was she playing with him?

Was he over reacting?

This feeling was so weird, so different but so, well he liked it. Jay then sat up on the edge of the bed.

Emma sat upstairs in wonder too of what just happened.


	13. Real and Fun

**Sorry if there are many errors. My Microsoft Word was deleted ahh. But I hope you like this and give reviews please and thank you I love them. Now to try and write on WORDPAD...**

Emma huffs going upstairs and hears Jay's door heavily open and slam shut again. She gave a look to roll her eyes until seeing he was out of the room.

"Why are you such a little brat?!" he yells up to her and she turns to stop on the stairs with an insane look.

"Me?!" she yells and points at him "You're the one not being civilized here. I was trying to be friendly and then you blow up in my face, I get it okay? Me and you are done, we can't be friends or anything, whatever...just..." she ugh's "Go away!" she turns back to her room and he jogs up the stairs going after her.

Emma heard him coming up and tried to make it to her room before he could get to her.

"Friends?" Jay shouts after her "Since when were we ever friends, Emma?" he snapped.

Emma rolled her eyes and continued walking down the hall going to her room "I said we couldn't be...your different and so am I" she said, he grabs her and turns her to face him.

"Have you wondered why I'm different?" he yells.Silence. "Because of you! Because I was stupid to go behind Alex's back, cause I got people sick...because you hated me...we've hated another before Em, but not like this...there's still something between us"

Emma's brown eyes held some type of emotion he couldn't put his finger on, some type of showing that she agreed, but the other was visible. Hate, hate towards him for Jay knowing her too well. "I think I liked the old Jay better" she turns and was about to go into her room.

His jaw dropped and he fumed going after her before she went to open her room door.

Emma yelps being swung around and pressed hardly against the door "Your going to regret saying that" he said with pure serious agony in his eyes that Emma almost feared.

But at the same time...wanted and craved for.

She crashed her lips to his and Jay kissed hard and deeply back. Passion over came them and he lift her, as light as she was she easily wrapped legs around his waist and he carried her in the room to close the door and leaned her on the wall. They were on fire and Emma easily parted her thighs to Jay's entreaty and he caressed her clit slowly with his thumb, she let out a loud moan as he pinched until flared red.

Emma's mouth fell in pleasure and he tightened his lips together tightly watching her as he was glad to pleasure her so well, so talented. "I want you-now Jay" she admits. He smirks and kisses around her neck as she bit her lower lip giving him a pout look as he suckled on it. He inserted a finger into her and played about, driving her crazy in need...and he wanted her too. But this was what she wants, right? A guy who knew what he was doing.

A bad boy.

Emma let out a little gasp feeling his 3 fingers slide in once at a time "Please!," she cried, "I want you inside me..." she pants and it's all he needed to hear as he kissed her hard.

With a grunt, he thrust hard into her, and moaned loudly. I'm inside Emma/Greenpeace/my enemy/my love…He took her over to the bed still inside her and kissing her while being on top and pulling another's pants and shirts off until naked and under sheets.

She bucked beneath him, and he easily brought her to orgasm. He ground his hips fast and hard against hers, and she opened herself to him, arching her pelvis to meet his thrusts. Jay's body was rigid, and she could see he was near orgasm, she flipped him over and without missing a beat, fucked him on top. Now let's show him what she can do.

Emma tightened her inner muscles around his length, raised herself up, and plunged against him. His beautiful blondish/brown head thrashed to the side. He cupped her breasts, roughly this time. Again and again, Emma came panting and bent over to him both staring into anothers eyes. She swallowed hard and let out a choke of some kind of breath that Jay craved to hear again "Jay" she cried, but didn't want to stop. The pain and pleasure was so amazing.

Soon after, Jay rolled ontop and shot his load deep within her, aching from the release of it.

Both of their sweating bodies, trumbled slowly to shakenly guide together not wanting to stop. Jay wondered if it was too much for her, if she wanted him to stop?

He looks at her closely and she sees the hesitation on his face. Her mouth drops a bit but slowly nods as if to tell him to keep going, lifting her head to give him a reassuring peck on the lips. His lips are soon on hers again, giving her a wildly passionate kiss as he pushes himself harder into her. She moans into his mouth, her eyes widening and her hands gripping the bed sheets as he goes deeper within her, letting out a groan as he does. He finally releases his hold on her lips and looks at her, concern evident on his face. "All right?" he asks breathlessly.

"Yeah," she responds, gazing into his eyes with amorous intensity, wrapping her legs around him. She reaches up to touch his face with her fingertips. "I-...i'm sorry" she whispers and pulls him down for another kiss as he starts to move within her.

They moan at the same time as he continues thrusting into her, . He increases the speed of his thrusts, loving all the little sounds she's making, the look on her face. They keep going, both of them getting louder as they near climax, Emma's legs tightening around Jay as the heightened pleasure within them continues to build. Until finally, Emma lets out a loud, primal scream, and her body shakes slightly beneath his. It's the most wild, erotic, animalistic, sinful sound Jay's ever heard. And he absolutely, completely, hopelessly loves hearing it. To come from coming from a pure, innocent girl? Addictive.

He keeps driving into her and she digs nails into his back and sways down to his strong arms.

He finally reaches his own breaking point and lets ecstasy wash over him, drowning out the sounds of her passion with his own, falling onto her, his breath coming in shaky, irregular gasps.

They caught their breaths as she laid in his arms facing him and he carressed her hair. Soon enough she was falling to sleep and he could hear her breath calming. That might of been rough...but it was the way they did it. The way they loved...love hurts, right? Right.

He kept swaying his finger tips along her hair feeling safer now and more loving and more caring enough to take it slow... she had said she wanted the old Jay.

The old Jay he had to admit, was funner. The new Jay, was more real. You could be real and fun at the same time right? So he could do this... as long as it meant being with her.

Emma's eyes were closed and her back was against his stomach. His mouth by her ear kissing or nibbling on it every couple of moments which would make her smile sometimes.

"I love you..." he whispers in her hear so she can hear...he didn't want to hide it anymore. And she didn't have to say it back. If she did or not he didn't care. They were together now. He held tighter to her closing her eyes and she melted into his arms going into slumber herself.


End file.
